


「BBam」成全

by Masakinini



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakinini/pseuds/Masakinini
Summary: ABO，骨科





	「BBam」成全

铺天盖地的蝉鸣。

狭小的房间与开到三档转起来嘈杂无比的风扇。

bambam的脸埋在枕头里，脊背上笼罩着一层薄汗，蝴蝶骨处的热意即将溢出，聚在一起的汗水顺着肌肉线条，缓慢地淌过，最终停留在下陷的腰窝里。

他原本不在乎这令人烦躁的暑热，一般闭上眼之后十几分钟，便能重新进入梦乡，但今天，发软的身躯令他的小腿一阵阵打颤，半小时前灌下的两大杯冰水已经毫无作用，而他也没了再去一次厨房的力气。

该死的体质。

 

抽屉里的抑制剂已经空了，家里拮据的财政不足以再买这个月额外的抑制剂。相依为命的兄弟能有多少钱呢，政府对于omega的政策也由于经济的衰减一年不如一年，让他最近的处境更加艰难。bambam咬着牙忿忿地抬头，他视线里只能看到挂在组装椅上的两件薄薄的T恤。

是林在范的，他同母异父的哥哥还没来及洗干净的T恤。

林在范比他大两岁，为了bambam继续学业在暑假找了两份临时工，alpha的体质和吃苦耐劳的性格令他得到了老板的赏识。因此这个原本没有工作的下午，他被工地的老板委任了一份相当悠闲的肥差，算是额外收入。

那两件昨晚的T恤上，原本并不会是什么好闻的气味，但对于此刻的bambam，即使是微薄的一丝红酒味，也足以将他全身的细胞激得叫嚣起来，林在范的信息素侵入神经的刹那，就足以让他的肌肉紧绷，喉咙发干。

他只偷偷尝过一回，林在范带回来的一小瓶红酒，那飘散出的发酵的香气与自家兄长偶尔发散出的信息素如出一辙。不，应该说林在范的气味更加醇香，干净而热烈，劣质的红酒只会让他口腔发酸而已。

他没有到喝酒的年龄，因此并没有被允许尝试的机会。

但不允许被尝试的事情，已经在角落里萌发了。

哥哥就像红酒一样，bambam想，是不被允许的事，甚至不可能有尝试的机会。无论是一年，五年，十年，禁锢的名称已经决定了他们之间的关系，因为是兄弟，因为是照顾与被照顾的关系，所以从一开始就已经错了。

 

不过，爱和渴求难道不是人性吗。

bambam艰难地挪动着身体，手肘撑在竹制的凉席上，关节处被压出一片规律的红痕，他还是伸出了手，用指尖够到那轻薄的棉质布料时用力一扯，椅子倒在地上发出有些刺耳的响声，但他顾不了那么多了，布料被摊开，又叠好，围成了半圆弧，他用鼻尖蹭着一小块已经干了的汗迹，仿佛是找到了唯一的食粮，下身在涌入鼻腔的酒味刺激下更加亢奋了，他不得不脱去外裤，防止待会儿把裤子弄得一团槽。

棉质内裤的后方已经开始出现了小小的水渍，身体在感受到了alpha的气息后更加敏感，连信息素的释放也更加不受控制，如果bambam能闻到自己的信息素，那整个房间充斥的青草味几乎能把他熏晕过去。

不够，还是不够，血液里掺杂着的兴奋因子令bambam从那些布料里抬起了头，他的视线落在林在范的衣柜上。

 

“要这个吧。”林在范捏着手里的硬币，在家边上的杂货铺选了两罐冰好的碳酸饮料，他们兄弟俩都爱极了喝饮料时，被鼻腔涌上的气泡震得发麻的感觉，今天他特地选了两个更贵一些的口味，算是犒劳他与在家里努力学习的弟弟。

他一边擦着额头上的细汗一边上楼，沾湿的鬓角还在不停向下滴汗，满心期待着bambam开门时发出惊喜的声音，但越往楼上走，他却渐渐感到有些不对劲了。

林在范扣了三声，房间里的电扇声音还隐约可以听到，bambam踩着拖鞋出来开门的脚步声却盼了半天也没盼到。正疑感着，隐约泄露出的青草味令他瞬间绷紧了神经，他手忙脚乱地找出钥匙开了门，接着就是浓郁的青草味，像是在海边遇到的十米巨浪，在林在范抬头的同时坍倒在他身上。

bambam发情了。

 

他再清楚不过自己弟弟的性别，就连第一次分化也是日夜守在他身边，一边摄入少量的抑制剂，用着各种omega专用的玩具，靠着bambam自己和林在范惊人的忍耐力渡过的。

因为是弟弟，所以即使身体和意志的渇求再强烈，也不能利用alpha的优势对他下手。

林在范对这件事再清楚不过了，所以当第一次发情的bambam嘴里鸣咽着喊他名字啃咬着他的下巴，下身轻轻摆着腰，眼睛里包含渴望的时候，他也只能捏紧拳头把bambam推开，即使他自己硬得快要发狂，也只能去洗手间疯狂地冲澡，在冷水中拾回理智。

他怎么敢说，那些日子的景象，光裸的身体，bambam臂部的曲线，摇摆的腰肢和氤氲水汽的眼神，成为了他日后幻想的唯一对象，在一次次的释放之后罪恶感被层层叠加，垒得摇播欲坠。

要开门吗。

林在范的心跳声快得让他自己都有些晕眩，他的喉头发紧，连呼唤一句bambam都做不到，冰镇的易拉罐面上起了一层水汽，林在范把其中一个快要捏变形了，凝结的水珠顺着他的手筋缓缓流下。

身体的反应让他也很不好受，宽松的裤头已经开始发紧，他想起抑制剂应该已经用完了，可是眼下的状况也没法再跑出去买，对弟弟的担忧还是超出了那些令他害怕的想法，林在范深吸一口气，转动了门把手。

 

如果说刚才的信息素只是海浪，那房间里几乎是几万米的深海，青草味的信息素压迫着林在范令他喘不过气，他从未想过omega的信息素也会有如此厉害的作用。

bambam上身的T恤被自己推到了胸上，他的左手压在下方抚弄着翘起的性器，右手则揉捏着红肿的乳头，他脸埋在那两件未洗的T恤里，周围散落着一大堆衣服，冬天的毛衣夏天的T恤裤子，全都被他从林在范的衣柜里扯了出来，零散地被堆成巢穴的形状，就连林在范珍藏在衣柜里的蓝球比赛奖杯也被翻了出来，抛过光的黄铜奖杯被bambam压在身下恰好顶着胸前另一边的小红粒，他嘴里哼哼着不停小幅地挪动，仿佛冰凉的质地能为他消散一丁点热意。

“bammie……”林在范想说的话被震惊取代，他的喉咙里只能发出这短短的音节。

沉溺在快感中的人这才惊恐地抬起头，bambam的眼角被情欲逼得发红，泪水在眼眶里打转，他紧咬着下唇，过了仿佛一个世纪才用着哭腔乞求道：“别看……哥哥……求你……”

“bam……”林在范只觉得失却了一切表达现状的方法。

“出去好不好……我就是…...呜……”奖杯的尖角刮擦到了bambam胸口敏感的地方，把后半句话化为呻吟。

林在范走进了两步，他握紧了拳头，指甲几乎要嵌进手心。

"我不知道...我怎么会这样……”bambam又重新把头埋进去，被情热折磨的身躯已经软得支撑不住了，“想要……真的好想要……”

bambam的腿屈着，屁股高高翘起，湿淋淋的耻毛贴在紧绷的大腿内侧，粘腻的白液粘在会阴处，看起来早已在由林在范信息素筑成的巢穴中高潮了几次，兄长的气味抚遍了他的全身，更别提如今林在范就站在他面前，羞耻感带来的别样情绪让性器更加亢奋，红酒味愈发浓重起来，让bambam甚至想要再向当初那样，求他的哥哥一次。

求他，求他把自己干到失神。

林在范走到了床边，把倒了的椅子扶起来，又关上了衣柜，他看着bambam，企图说一些除了名字以外的东西，“你知道我们不能——”

“我不知道，我只知道……”bambam把自己撑起来，把手环上林在范的脖子，含住那片日思夜想的下唇。

“哥哥，我爱你。”

 

林在范用力地闭了闭眼晴，抓住bambam的手腕，把他整个人压倒在床上。

他们的信息素碰撞，交融，在剧烈的亲吻中融化在一起，不再被克制的发酵香气将bambam袭击得头晕目眩，林在范将舌头伸进去疯狂得掠夺着bambam的口腔，将分泌出的一点点唾液全都抢走，喉咙的干渴却更甚了，他吻着bambam的每一处肌肤，吸吮着锁骨留下红痕，在记忆中虚浮的触感此刻成了现实，他像是要补回这些年错漏的一切机会，林在范舌头舔过bambam脖颈的汗水，又忍不住压着锁骨上方的位置，那是能够进行标记的地方。

bambam也感受到了略过那处时过电般的快感，他的双腿缠在林在范腰间，一边拿牙齿轻轻啃咬林在范的耳垂一边喘息着，急促地在他耳边乞求着，“标记我，哥哥。”

林在范没有说活，他侧过脸舔舐着bambam的喉结，直到身下的人仰起脖子发出难耐的轻哼，bambam的穴口已经湿透了，林在范几乎是毫无阻碍的将自己送了进去，等待这一刻像是花光了bambam所有的气力，他满足地喟叹了一声，只等林在范实现自己的梦想。

高热的甬道紧紧吸附着性器，挤压出的快感令林在范头脑发胀，甚至分不清这是梦境还是现实，老旧的电扇已经毫无作用，两个人的身上都是像从水里捞起来一般，湿得透顶。

他也无法再等下去了。

硬挺的性器只浅浅抽插了几下便进入正题，猛烈而急速的一次次顶入将bambam推向快感的顶峰，这是任何自我抚慰都替代不了的，哥哥正在他的身体里，将他顶弄得乱七八糟，前端的性器又开始痉挛起来，林在范分出一只手帮他撸动着，指甲碾过铃口，酥麻酸胀的感觉霎时扩到全身，他凑上去索吻，在下身响亮的水声中与林在范交换着呼吸，感受红酒的味道充斥着自己的鼻腔，身体，缺失的安全感被一点一点填满，连带着从后穴传来颤栗的快感，让他眼前一片模糊，画面里只留下林在范随着动作不断晃动的黑色刘海。

“哥哥……射给我……”高潮之后的bambam嗓子喑哑，他知道林在范也快到极限了。

林在范的动作停滞了几秒，随即是狂风暴雨般的动作，他将bambam翻过来，又从后面狠狠进入，身体紧紧趴伏在bambam的背后，不断的吸吮着bambam的后颈，身下的人又往后退了退，腰身下陷让林在范插得更加深入。

bambam捏着林在范的手，一遍一遍重复着对林在范的喜欢和依恋，林在范终于无法抑制地向里深深一顶，涨大的结顶在生殖腔的入口，瞬间的刺激令刚刚才又亢奋起来的bambam感受到了灭顶的快感，浓稠的液体在林在范咬上bambam脖颈的同时喷射出来，逼得bambam也痉挛着射出些许稀薄的白浊。

 

他们拥抱着，让急促的喘息渐渐平息下来，即使两个人黏在一块儿并不舒服，这时候他们也不想再顾及了。

“待会儿我出去给你买药。”林在范给bambam理了理汗湿的刘海，在露出的一小块肌肤上印下一个吻。

“嗯。”累得说不出话的bambam只轻轻地应了一声，但他随即又像是想起了什么，“真的标记了啊。”

“真的。”林在范盯着bambam眼睛下的泪痣。

“太好了，我以为你会像之前那样……” bambam睁开眼睛，如释重负地望着自己的哥哥。

“没办法了，你喜欢我啊。”林在范发出了一声愉悦的鼻音。

“莫呀——难道哥哥不喜欢我吗？”bambam惊地差点坐起来，只可惜体力并不支持，又默默躺下了。

“你说呢？”看着自家弟弟的反应，林在范不禁觉得有些好笑，“睡吧。”

bambam看看他，又看看自己肩膀边上林在范的手，只好鼓着脸又闭上了眼睛。

局促的房间里又只剩下了蝉鸣和电器的噪音，过了许久，林在范才像是自言自语一般说道，“喜欢呀，最喜欢了。”

 

因为你的安全感只有我能给你。

因为在这个世界上我是最喜欢你的人。

即使是禁忌、桎梏、高墙，都无所谓，在这一刻溺亡也值得。


End file.
